Cinema Night (Pt.4)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Cinema Night (Pt.4) 44 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago (Hey! remember this mess? Yeah this is still going on... So let's get to it! :D) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((I think Lewis had asked Millie what movies she planned to show. Though of course she may or may not tell him. XD)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Okay, Right)) Jekyll1886: "Oh, good," he said, relieved. "That was rather the debacle, wasn't it?" he reflected. And I'd had such high hopes, too... "Say, what will you be showing, if you don't mind my asking?" MillieGriffin: "Well I hope you're feeling nostalgic, because we have some real classics playing tonight." Millie said smiling "There will be a short from nineteen-sixteen by Charlie Chaplin, a couple of Disney cartoons from nineteen-thirty-four, and then a The Wizard of Oz from nineteen-thirtynine." 2 •Share › − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "What's this 'bout movies? Didn't think they were a thing for this planet in this universe yet." A familiar mess of deadpan snark, terrible accent, and feathers peeled itself from the shadows gathered in the ceiling, dropping to the floor without a sound. Charricthran's shark-like smirk glittered in his beak, red eyes almost glowing in the light. "What's shakin', you lot?" 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "Oh, I love Cha--" Lewis interrupted himself as the other appeared. "Charricthran," Weir remarked. "Good to see you. Millie brought some films from her dimension, and is being kind enough to show some at the Society tonight." 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Charricthran's voice at first surprised Millie until she saw him drop from the ceiling like a drop of water onto the floor. As Weir spoke to the shadow bird, Millie, with the back of her finger gave Charricthran one swift stroke from just under his beak, down his feathery breast. Just for the sake of petting the bird. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Millie's pat had caught him off guard, so rather than her fingers passing directly through him, they actually touched him. The sensation was nice, but it startled him nonetheless. "Little warnin' next time, kiddo. Ya scared the daylight outta me. At any rate, film night sounds fun! Mind if I join in?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago I don't see why not, thought Lewis. Still, it isn't my call to make. He looked to Millie. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited She gave Charricthran an apologetic smile and nodded though she wasn't the least bit sorry for giveing him the pat, it was interesting to give him a start for once instead of the other way around. "Of course, I already said I don't have any reason to keep anyone out from my event." Millie told the two. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited This was the point Alice had chosen to walk in caring arm fulls of snacks. Eagerly, the girl had helped Millie set up for the showing and was most recently was sent to retrieve snacks from the kitchen. After a long time debating what comestibles to steal for the movie, she had returned to the main hall. "I got the snacks!" She called out entering the room only to spy her friend speaking with an odd black bird and Lewis. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Wonderful. Never too soon ta sit down and enjoy a film, 'specially with how much runnin' around I've hadta do lately..." Lately? Try forever. Longer than most. Charricthran hopped onto the back of a nearby couch to get a better look at the newcomer, tilting his head this way and that. This looked like one of Richard's lot. Not that the kid had many in his lot at present, but still. Her voice was familiar. He'd find out eventually. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago Lewis nodded in agreement with Charricthran. Weir caught Alice's look--and wave of disappointment, followed by annoyed indignation. Bloody Hell, I make one little mistake... May as well try to fix it, for all the good it'll-- Moving on. "Oh. Hello, Alice," he greeted in a decidedly pleasant manner. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Millie could sense something between the two... friction. It was friction similar to the friction she had with her uncle in Iping, the first year of being what they are today. Millie subtly scooted a little closer between the two in case anything happened. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Doctor." Alice tried, and failed, to keep the dislike out of her voice. She turned her gaze to a more happy sight, Millie. "Where would you like these?" The girl asked holding up the arm fulls of snacks. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago The girl's name was Alice and she did not like Lewis. Interesting. Moving on in his thoughts, Charricthran made himself at home on the back of the couch, tucking his legs beneath him and shifting so that his feathers would puff up and keep him warm while he remained still. Excitement buzzed just out of reach on the edges of his mind, the promise of a movie sharing the whispers of slightly happier times. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago • edited "I suppose I'll go fetch Hela, then," stated Lewis, giving himself a timely excuse to leave the room. "Assuming she'd like to come." He walked toward her quarters. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Yeah, that sounds best..." Millie said in acknowledgement to Lewis's excuse before focusing totally on Alice. "Just put those on the table with the popcorn and Doddle's treats." she told Alice. She wondered what could have happend bewteen the two to cause her to hate Lewis. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Charricthran found his thoughts wandering towards the last time he watched a movie. He quickly pulled them back, not wishing to ruin the calm mood of the present. Softly, though, he wondered if there was anything left untouched by some hidden grief of his. He quickly shoved his wonderings aside as well, and focused on preening his feathers. They didn't technically need to be preened, per say, but the feeling was similar enough to a comforting gesture oft-repeated that he was willing to overlook the fact. He really didn't have much to say. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Alice perked up at the mention of Hela and a small smile spread across her lips. "Okay!" She happily replied to Millie before walking over to the snack table and setting her foodstuffs upon it. There was a spring in her step once again. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis knocked at Hela's door. "Hela?" he called. "Want to watch some moving pictures?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Moving pict...? Hang on..." There was the sound of rustling paper and a drawer being shut, then Hela's voice came from much closer to the door. "You're showing movies, in this time era?" 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Millie sighed and turned to Charricthran, "You can go ahead and settle down, or get snacks, or do whatever. It won't be long before the movie starts." Meanwhile at the snack table; as Alice was setting the food out a ladle from a large bowl of lemonade rose up and emptied it's contents into one of the glasses standing by, now floating in mid-air. The glass tipped itself as the beveridge was being sipped by something unseen. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I'm as settled as settled can be, chickadee. Consider me breathless with anticipation." Charricthran flashed Millie a quick grin, shifting slightly before puffing up his feathers and crouching down. He looked, for all intents and purposes, like a feathery ball, only the barest hint of his glittering red eyes visible. He almost felt tired. At the very least, he felt the ghosts of the desire for sleep hovering in the air. A movie would do him good. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago "GAH!" Alice jumped about a meter high when the lemonade began to float. Quickly backing away from the table, adrenaline coursed through her veins. ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "More precisely, Millie is," Lewis answered Hela. "She's turned the main hall into a theater of sorts, and invited anyone in the Society who cares to come. Thought you might like to join in. Alice will be there." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Silence as Hela considered the offer. It's not like I have anything else to do. "Yeah, I'll come down. Though I'll admit, I am rather surprised the invitation extends to me...you sure I'm welcome?" 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Millie shrugged and gave him another pet, that was slower this time so he could see it coming. Then went over to a pedestal in the middle of the room and started setting up the projector. Her attention was caught by Alice's startled cry. At the table; the glass of lemonade untitled itself and a sound of a man's chuckling was coming from it's direction. The lemonade that was sipped from the glass traveled down an invisible tunnel and very quickly evaporated like a puff of colored smoke when it hit the bottom. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Charricthran desperately hoped the strange case of the floating lemonade was due to Millie's uncle, else the Society might have another gatecrasher. He really didn't want to deal with that. Richard was the one with the knack for newcomers- he had enough trouble keeping the few friends he liked. But he digressed, as he so often did. He chuckled softly in the wake of Alice's shout, bemused by the whole situation. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited "Ghost!" Alice cried quickly picking up the snacks she had only a moment ago set out. Ghost or no, there would be food for the show. ((Jekyll1886 )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "So long as you don't physically hurt anyone, yes," Lewis answered Hela. "I made certain to run it by Millie, as she's organized it. We're all just to watch some films and eat some snacks." ((Helen Jekyll )) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Wouldn’t dream of it...” At least, not with you around. She shifted impatiently. “You gonna let me out now?” 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago At that cry of 'Ghost' Griffin doubled over, drink still in his invisible hand, laughing even harder than before. He wasn't even trying to scare anyone, this was just pure luck! Millie called from her spot,"That's no ghost, Alice. Just my arsehole of an uncle!" Griffin struggled to gain control of himself,"Aheh! Damnit Millie! Heh! why'd you have to spoil the moment!? I was just enjoying it." he took another sip of his drink to wash down the giggles that he caught. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Charricthran muffled a burst of cackling, cawing laughter into the recesses of his feathers as much as he was able. He then paused, tilted his head in consideration, then started cackling again. "Put some clothes on, ye great bleedin' heathen!" 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited "That's your uncle!?" Alice looked between Millie and the floating glass, still clutching the snacks fiercely. "Where is he!?" At the talking bird's comment, the girl turned bright red. "HE'S NAKED!?" She quickly looked around the room, however not knowing where he was made it difficult to avoid the unseemly sight. After a second of panicked glancing, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and crunched the food in her arms trying to protect it. ((Jekyll1886 )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Of course," replied Weir, unlocking Hela's door and stepping back to hold it wide open for her. "After you." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Hmph.” She glanced at him briefly then stepped into the hall, walking ahead as he closed and locked the door behind her. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago This was too much Griffin couldn't stop laughing now to tell the bird that he was wearing clothes, Alice's reaction was too hilarious to end by proving Charricthran wrong. He wanted to play this out now. Millie couldn't say anything either, she just stood there hanging her head, holding her face in her hands. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "Even if he ain't, he should put some rags on we can actually SEE! Even I can only track 'im by his bleedin' snickerin'!" Charricthran was chuckling in earnest now, thoroughly amused. Ah, poor Alice. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited Alice continued to stand completely ridged, eyes shut tight, holding the dust of the former snacks in her hands and making small whimpering noises. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Hela and Lewis entered the main hall. "Here we are," he stated. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela paused to take in the chaos unfolding before them. “I think I want to go back to my room now,” She told Lewis in a dull voice, exhausted just looking at it all. 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Alicia showed up mostly for the snacks, but she was interested in the "moving pictures". She walked in the room and immediately went to the snack table, grabbing a small pastry and eating it. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago She could see from her end of the table the drama going on with Aicle and the floating limonade. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Having arrived early with the popcorn, Catt sat quietly in the back corner with a small bowl of her own. Contentedly watching the pre-show of her friends conversation until the presentation actually began. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy